Opening Doors
by Kay-san1ShinomoriMiyu
Summary: Just another AoshiMisaoSoujiro fic. Oneshot. A chain of events lead to Aoshi and Misao as an item, and Soujiro walking off into the sunset.


kay-san: hey~! Been a while, I know, I know! Jeez, first scentence and I already made 3 mistakes! tee hee. I'm so klutsy! Well, my birthday is one week from now, the 19th! ^____^ big party, big party! If everyone comes, there will be 10 of us(me included). I better get a lotta manga to keep us quiet...^ ^;; 10 anime finatics in one house, oh the chaos...MAN THIS'S GONNA BE FUN! okay, enough of my ramblings! This is (probably) a one shot, RK, Sou/Mis/Aoshi!  
  
Wait, more happy-happy! I got my reportcard grades, all A's! (well except gym but does that really count?) :P 6 free donuts from Krispy Kreeme!! tee hee. I said that to my mom and, well, read this:  
  
my mom: Kayla, your grades are so much better this time, look!  
  
me: *counting* 6 A's! 6 free donuts!  
  
my mom: *face fault* *sigh*  
  
me: *laugh* tee hee  
  
Funny funny, ne? Well, anywho, hope ya'll like this! Wait one more thing: I love the song Redneck woman! Let's get a big hell yeah from all the redneck girls like me! HELL YEAH!! ^_______________________________^  
  
*sweatdrop* k'so, I'm so hyper I scare myself...heh heh heh.....ano...on with the fic!!  
  
Aoshi, Sano, Kenshin, Kaoru, Megumi, Yahiko: O.O  
  
Misao: Yeah! All about me!  
  
(this is a plot thought up by liliduh made and yume no shi made a rough-sketch thingy on.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
If you look closely, you'll notice the corners of the perpetually-smiling boy's smile are slightly down(in other words, he's almost frowning). Tapping on the shouji, he called,"Shinomori-san?"  
  
"Ee?"was the ice-block's answer. Slowly sliding the shouji open, the tenken(okay, EX-tenken, but it's so kawaii to call him tenken!)walked into the room. Shinomori Aoshi never missed a detail, and so the slight quiver in the boy's voice and the waver in his step did not go unnoticed either.  
  
"Ano...Shinomori-san...I don't know if you care or not, but I...I really like Misao-chan...that is to say...I think...I think that I love her. Is that alright?,"Soujiro asked with a blush. Eyes still closed, AOshi said simply,"I do not care. I have no feelings for her. Do as you please, Tenken". "Ex-tenken,"Sou corrected as he slipped out of the room quickly.  
  
Scampering off in search of Misao, Soujiro thought Aoshi had taken that very well. With a quiet sigh, he thought 'I'm so glad I don't have him trying to steal Misao-chan's heart...'. After all that stress, he needed to relax. Sliding the shouji to his room open, he grabbed a few things and walked off, still in thought.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Time for a swim,"the weasle-girl said with a grin, splashing into the water and sinking in. "Ahhhh...it's so warm today..."she sighed contently. 'I wonder what Sou-chan's been so tense about lately?'she wondered. "Ah well, prolly has nothin to do with me!"she laughed and swam around a bit more.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Opening the shouji, then closing it again, Soujiro was still thinking about his conversation with the ex-okashira minutes before. 'I wonder...I wonder if he was lying. I've seen him sneak a glance at her sometimes when he thinks no one's looking. And how he prevents her from getting into any fights that might endanger her...'. Doubt consumed his mind as he washed off before getting into the bath. Opening the shouji door and droping his towl, he stepped into the tub when he heard a splash, and the a squeak.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Surfacing for a breath of air, Misao opened her emerald green eyes, which nearly popped out of their sockets. "EEEEEK!!!!"she screamed, ducking under the water and swimming to the other side, where she had left her towl. Her heart was pounding and her face was red as Kenshin's hair. "Don't look!"she cried, making sure Soujiro's back was turned before she jumped out and wrapped herself in a towl.  
  
Blushing, she managed to stammer,"S-s-sou! W-what're you doing in h-here?". Soujiro laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "G-gomen nasai, Misao-chan. I-i didn't know you were in here..."Soujiro turned his back on Misao, got out and wraped up in a towl just as the door slid open and Okon and Omasu came in.  
  
"Misao-chan, what's wrong?! oh-oh my!"they squealed. Blinking in surprise, Soujiro quickly exited after grabbing his clothing. "No wonder you yelled, Misao! What on Earth was Soujiro doing in here?"Okon questined. "Nothing! He must have been lost in thought and not noticed my clothes, that's all. Yeah. Well, I'm done with my bath anyhow. Bye!,"and Misao ran off and changed before running up to her room and slamming the door shut.  
  
Leaning against her door, she thought'I can't believe that just happened. I can't believe that just happened.Wow, he must practice with his sword every day to stay in such good shape...'. Blushing again, she shook her head to get the thoughts out.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"He must have been lost really deep in thought"Omasu said to Okon. "Aa, must have..."Okon replied as they walked back to their "work".  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Aoshi-san!"called a pair of voices,"We have something to tell you!". "Aa?"he asked. "Soujiro-san walked in on Misao in the bath"they said before walking off briskly. Aoshi blinked. And blinked again. "H.he....what?!"AOshi growled. Walking over to the boy's room, Aoshi opened the door without knocking. "What did you do to Misao?"he growled.  
  
"N-nothing, Shinomori-san. Nothing happened, I swear it!"Soujiro said. 'Please don't kill me'his thoughts said. "Are you sure?"Aoshi asked. "Aa, aa!,"the tenken said,"But didn't you say you had no feelings for her?". "I don't. I'm just looking out for her"Aoshi said.(Hey! Redneck girl is on the radio! Let me get a big hell yeah from the redneck girls like me! Hell yeah!!*sings along*)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misao stumbled helf-blindly back to her room, eyes blurred from tears. Once inside, she sat against the wall hugging her knees to her chest. 'He really...doesn't care about me...at all...'she thought glumly. 'All i did was go totell Sou it was okay that he walked in on me. and...and...'bursting into another fit of tears, she just sat in the corner crying.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aoshi had stalked off just after saying that. He glared at the floor, angry with himself. 'Again. No matter how hard I try, I still love her. But she deserves better. I was so mean to her, I don't see why she even tolerates me. And now I made her cry. Again'he thought angrilly. He whacked his head on a wall a few times, until he got an idea. Quickly, he hurried down the hall.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misao sniffed and stood up, walking to her door. It was tea-time, and Aoshi would probably be meditating now. She was a few feet away when she hear a bird call; and turned to look out her window. Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around her, holding her safe. The person the arms belonged to turned her around to face him. Aoshi.His ice-blue eyes looked so soft, sympathetic...she had never seen that look in his eyes before.  
  
His hand brushed the tears off her face. "Please don't cry, Misao..."he whispered. Misao half-smiled before giving Aoshi a hug.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Soujiro listened from outside the doo, his hand on the shouji, ready to open it. With a sad sigh, he walked down to his room. Packing his possesions, he wrote a quick letter and slipped away into the sunset...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aoshi went to go meditate, he was several ours behind. Meanwhile, Misao searched the house for Soujiro after she had brought Aoshi his tea and rambled for a while. "Sou-chan?"she called over and over again. No reply. Finally, she walked into his room, which was...empty.  
  
Misao picked up the small folded paper up and unfolded it:  
  
Misao,  
  
Thank you for the food and a place to stay for a while.  
  
Thank you for helping me regain feelings besides happiness.  
  
I'm not sure, right now, weather that is a good thing. But  
  
thank you none the less. And thank you for showing me love.  
  
I love you, dear Misao. Goodbye. We shall meet again.  
  
Soujiro  
  
Tears were at the corners of her eyes. Turning to face the fading sun, she let the paper fly away in the wind. "Godbye, Sou-chan...we shall meet again"  
  
----------------------------------------------------~-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
kay-san: So, what'dya think? Any good? Feh. Hope ya like it! 


End file.
